G I T A R R E - T A B S
J.S.Bach Suiten für Violoncello BWV 1007 - 1012 gitarre-TAB transponiert für einfache spielbarkeit auf der gitarre; originaler notentext weitgehend erhalten, wenige basstöne oktaviert; klingen nur einen ganzton höher als die celloversionen (außer nr 4 - zwei ganztöne höher, nr 6 gleiche tonart) cellosuite 1 BWV 1007 orig. G-dur --> A-dur cs_1_A_tab thumb|left|238x238px cellosuite 2 '''BWV 1008 orig. D-moll --> E-moll cs_2_Em_tab '''cellosuite 3 BWV 1009 orig. C-dur --> D-dur cs_3_D_tab 'cellosuite 4' BWV 1010 orig. Es-dur --> G-dur cs_4_tab cellosuite 5 BWV 1011 orig. C-moll --> D-moll cs_5_Dm_tab cellosuite 6 BWV 1012 D-dur (orig.) cs_6_D_tab J.S.Bach Suiten für Violoncello BWV 1007 - 1012 gitarre standard-notensatz cs_1_A cs_2_Em cs_4_G_score cs_3_D_score cs_5_Dm_score cs_6_D_score J.S.Bach Sonaten & Partiten für Geige BWV 1001 - 1006 transponiert für günstige spielbarkeit mit der gitarre / transposed to be easily played with the guitar gitarre - T A B . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . | . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (in arbeit: noten / score) geigensonate 1 BWV 1001 orig. Gmoll --> Emoll bach_geigensonate_1_bwv-1001_git-tab_PDF geigenpartita 1 BWV 1002 Gis-moll (orig. H-moll) geigensonate 2 BWV 1003 orig. Amoll --> Fismoll bach_geigensonate-2_bwv-1003_git-tab_PDF geigenpartita 2 BWV 1004 H-moll (orig. D-moll) geigensonate 3 BWV 1005 orig. Cdur --> Adur bach_bwv-1005_geigensonate-III_A-dur_tab geigenpartita 3 BWV 1006 D-dur (orig. E-dur) J. S. Bach, Suite für Flöte BWV 1013 tolloy_nocarillodottore_git-tab_by-z_jo_pdf - 1 kleines latin stück von mir (z_jo), freu mich über ideen/vorschläge, welcher stil das sein könnte L A T I N - gitarrestücke lateinamerika / guitarpieces latin america nach stilen geordnet, von den meisten gibts TABs in handschrift oder TABsatz-programm oder text-TAB B A I L E C I T O 6/8 (3/4) silvia de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=136, Am bailecito –3 de suite argentina, falú e., m¼p=118, Em buena yunta, falú j., Am laurel, falú j. 1988, E C H A C A R E R A 6/8 (3/4) diego de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=145, Am trinos y alas de obras p. guit. II, fleury a., ¼p=108, Am ututa, falu j., Dm (6) la antuquera chacarera trunca, falú j.1984, Em tenebrosa chacarera trunca, falú j. 1979, Am thumb|400px|tirol_lafatscher-nordwand-vom hallerangerhaus-ende-juli-2011-ca21uhr-by-z_jo C H A M A M É 6/8 (3/4) santiaguito de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=104, Am chamame (baile pop. correntino) de ob.guit.I, fleury a., A preludio chamamecero, falú j. 1995, D (6) C H Ô R O 2/4 pedro de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=80, Am choro -1 / brasil, ayala h., andante m¼=63, Em choro para alain birgy, cardoso j., ¼=144, E choro, falú e., E braziliance, almeida laurindo, moderato, C C I F R A 6/8 (3/4) cifra de obras p. guit. II, fleury a., ¼=104, A jorge de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=104, C C U E C A 6/8 (3/4) josef de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=108, E guaymallen de obras p. guit. II, fleury a., ¼p=69, A luz de giro, falú j. 1983, G cueca la diagonal, falú j. 1982, E G A L O P A 6/8 (3/4) galopa bruno de 48p., cardoso j., ¼d.=120, Am G A T O 6/8 (3/4) fada de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=80, D pegando la vuelta de obras p. guit I., fleury a., vivo ¼=108, A del buen riego, falú j., A de la raiz a la copa, falú j., D(6) el desvelao de obras p. guit. II, fleury a., ¼p=100, A agarrado gato cuyano, falú j. 1985, A gato y malambo -6 / argentina, ayala h., all.viv. m¼=152, D (6) G U A R A N I A 6/8 & 3/4 sarita de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=66, Am guarania de 24 p. sudamericanas, cardoso j., Am guarania -3 / paraguay, ayala h., larghetto m¼p=63, D (6) que lo diga el rio, falú j. 1989, E taxco por siempre, falú j. 2005, E H U E L L A 6/8 (3/4) huella maria de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=126, Am pago largo de obras p. guit. I, fleury a., Am J O R O P O 6/8 (3/4) leandro de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=165, Em joropo venezolano, stover r., ¼=192-200, Em M A L A M B O 6/8 (3/4) „spirited uptempo dance rhythm“ (stover r.) mudanzas de obras p. guit. II, fleury a., allegro con brio ¼p=120, A malambo (gato y, -6) / arg, ayala h., lento m¼p=100, D (6) malambismos, stover r, ¼=96-100, E malambo (pamperada, nueva v.) –6 de suite argentina, falú e., E M I L O N G A 2/4 milonga citlallin de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=50, Am milonga porteña zeynep de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=94, Am fortin kakel de obras p. guit. II, fleury a., A te vas milonga de obras p. guit. I, fleury a., Em a flor de llanto de obras p. guit. I, fleury a., dolce (intro lento) real de guitarreros floreos de milonga de ob.guit. I, fleury a., Gm de sobrepaso, fleury a., ¼=76, Am pico blanco de obras p. guit. II, fleury a., A de clavel en la oreja de obras p. guit. II, fleury a., alegre, C/Cm milongueo del ayer de obras p. guit. I, fleury a., Am ausencia de obras p. guit. I, fleury a., ¼=72, Cm milonga de 24p. sudam., cardoso j., Dm aire de milonga sobre un tema de ed.o falu, cardoso j., ¼=138, Am P A S I L L O 3/4 (6/8) „came from columbia to costa rica...played in peru“ (stover r.) laura de 48p., cardoso j., A pasillo costarricense pierre de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=112, Em pasillo costarricense, stover r., ¼=104, Em pasillo UME 22181, cardoso j., ¼=184(!), Em P O L C A 6/8 (3/4) rodrigo de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=184, G polca paraguaya, stover r., ¼=160-168, E polca (paraguay), cardoso j., m¼=152, Em (orig. Fm/capo I) P R E L U D I O 3/4, 6/8 preludio, ayala h., allegretto/m¼=100, Em relato preludio criollo de obras p. guit. I, fleury a., lento m¼=44, H a la antigua (prel. y allegro), falú e., andante/¼=120, all. ¼=144, Dm/D (6) preludio (aire del altiplano), cardoso j., m¼=69, Am S A M B A 2/4, C (4/4) samba, mueller k., Em guadalupe de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=66, D samba (brasil), cardoso j., ¼=72, E sambarado, stover r., ¼=88-92, E T A N G O 2/4 josé maría de 48p., cardoso j., Am tango nr.2, barrios mangoré a., G (5) T O N A D A 6/8 (3/4) belén de 48p., cardoso j., A tonada -4 / chile, ayala h., allegretto m¼=108, A tonada de ob.guit. I, fleury a., tempo de zamba (intro all.), Am la memoria cuenta, falú j. 1985, D (6) V A L S A 3/4 se ela perguntar, reis d. / amorim j., Em vals raspaliso, cardoso j., ¼=120, Em vals op.8 nr.4, barrios mangoré a., D (6) vals no.2 (sin palabras), falú e., A V A L S P E R U A N O 3/4 (6/8) vals -5 / peru, ayala h., allo.viv. m¼=152, Am vals peruano, cardoso j., Em V A L S V E N E Z O L A N O 6/8 (3/4) alp de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=132, Em vals venezolano a maria l. anido, cardoso j., Em vals venezolano -4 a r. moyano, cardoso j., m¼=138, Em Z A M B A 6/8 (3/4) „orig. peru ca 1800 – zamacueca“ (stover r.) zamba vargas, teschner h., Am sofia de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=63, Am zambeando to e.falu, stover r., ¼=80 oiga cocherito, farias h., Am sargento cabral, barrios mangoré a., Dm (6) zamba –4 de suite argentina, falú e., 3/8 - m⅛=132, C/Cm zamba (argentina), cardoso j., m¼=88, A (orig.Bb/capo I) rastro de amor, falú j.1982, D al menchi, falú j.1987, Am WEITERE STILE: AGUINALDO 5/8 melisa y verina de 48p., cardoso j., ¼(!)=130 aguinaldo (venezuela), cardoso j., m⅛=200, Am (orig. C#m/capo IV) ALBAZO 6/8 (3/4) mila de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=140, Gm CANCION CRIOLLO 6/8, 3/4 alma en pena de obras p. guit. II, fleury a., ¼=50/72/92, D (6) cimbronazo de obras p. guit. II, fleury a., ¼=92, aire de chamamé ¼=100, D (6) misa chico –2 de suite argentina, falú e., m½(!)=60, E CANCIÓN DE CUNA 3/4 luciana de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=96, A CARNAVALITO 2/4 „andian ancient group dance, up tempo and alegre (happy)“ (stover r.) estudio de carnavalito, stover r., ¼=100 danza (preludio y), falú e., Am carnavalito –1 de suite argentina, falú e., m¼=116, Em ESTILO 2/4 el tostao de obras p. guit. II, fleury a., tempo de milonga, lento, A/Am lejania de obras p. guit. II, fleury a., alegre, lento, F cantar de mi pago de obras p. guit. II, fleury a., allegretto, Em estilo pompeano de obras p. guit. I, fleury a., all., lento, Dm (6) estilo –5 de suite argentina, falú e., 6/4 (4/4 + 2/4!) lento m¼=68, Em GUALAMBAO 6/8 diana de 48p., cardoso j., Gm JUEGO DE NIÑOS 5/8 samuel de 48p., cardoso j., ⅛=160, E MARINERA 3/4 (6/8) „in peru, originating from the zamacueca“ (stover r.) marinera, stover r., ¼=108, Em PALA-PALA 6/8 (3/4) alejandra de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=100, A PERICON 3/4 pajaros en el monte de obras p. guit. II, fleury a., ¼=126, E POLO VENEZOLANO &/8 (3/4) diego de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=160, C RANCHERA ¾ la cimarrona de obras p. guit. I, fleury a., allegro, A TAKIRARI 2/4, C (4/4) takirari –2 / bolivia, ayala h., sostenuto m¼=76, Em takirari de 24 p. sudam., cardoso j., ¼=144(4/4), Hm/H TORMENTA 12/16 (3/4) daniel de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=67, Am TRISTE 2/4 sobretarde de obras p. guit. II, fleury a., andantino, lento, Cm TRUINFO florian andreas de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=104, A VIDALA 3/4 vidala ana lucia de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=69, Am vidala de 24p. sudam., ¼=72, Am (orig. Cm/capo III) vidalla, cardoso j., ¼=69, A preludio (y danza), falú e., Am vidala del regreso, falú j. 1977, D VIDALITA 3/4 jimena de 48p., cardoso j., ¼=50, Am vidalita de obras p. guit. I, fleury a., lento, Em vidalita (tradicional), falú e., Dm (6) Kategorie:kjh